Hero
by AjrSizedProductions
Summary: In a city where there is corruption, no justice, and the only heroes that are out there are freaks. The government won't take us and the people are scared of us. So we need to be heroes. Follow me and my boyfriend, Shane, and a girl who is really smart, Kelly, on our journey to fight for our City's justice and as well as to keep the world safe. WARNING: SLASH, NO LIKE NO READ.


So here's a cool story with action, humor, romance, and drama. Hopefully you guys like this story and this is only the first chapter to introduce the main people. And there will be a lot more people in this story like people from Lab Rats, Kickin it, and other Disney and Disney XD shows.

* * *

It was a normal day for me, I woke up and got out of bed. I checked the clock and it read 6:47 am. I wiped the crust from my eyes and said to myself "shit. why am I sup so fucking early?" I got up and went to the bathroom and started to check myself out. I was a sexy beast and no one could stand me.

I laughed at that, it was really funny. I looked at everything that was about me, you see I'm a 6 ft 1 tall kid who's skin complection is yellowish brown, and my eyes ard dark red. I know I know you're asking yourself, Are you a demon or something? No I'm just the governments test rat.

You see, like me, I'm a kid who was grabbed and put on some type of drug and I woke up in a lab with all of these tubes inside of me. One it felt wierd and two I felt as if I was getting blood sucked out of me. But when I woke I found out that they gave me powers, and I had a cool name now, "Prototype." Ahhhhhh that name brings me the best of joy in the world, because that name is cool. GOD I'm such a kid. I get out of the miror and walked back into my room. I saw the sexiest kid ever laying on my futon. Yes I own a futon, I'm only 19 years old withou a job.

But the guy I was dating, his names is Shane. He's the nicest, sweetest, and sexiest guy I've ever seen. His nice smooth beige skin, his nice warm brown eyes and cutest smile you've ever seen. Also Shane is a test rat. I saved him from being killed. You see it was 4 months ago...

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T INJECT THAT NEEDLE SIR! Shane screamed for his life. The doctors held him down with all of their might. And as the doctor came close with the needle Xavier popped from the sky, crashing into the roof. The doctors looked at him with anger and worry.

"Sorry boys, but he's coming with me." The first doctor charged at him and said "NOT ON MY WATCH." Xavier dodged him and tripped him. The doctor got up and tried to punch him, but he ducked and punched the doctor in the stomach. Two other doctors came up behind him and held him, but he was too strong and pushed both of them off. As he turned around to see who had attacked him, he was shot in his back.

Xavier turned his head and saw it was the doctor. He quickly walked over to him, as the doctor quickly unloaded on bullets, and grabbed him by his shirt. Xavier opened his palm, fire and ash was escaping, and his hand disapered until it was nothing but a smoke that was surounded by fire.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND TEAR YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR DEAD BODY!" He shouted with anger.

"PLEASE STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Shane shouted as a tear came down his eye. He couldn't take much more of this chaos he was looking at. "Just please stop."

Xavier realized what was going on and teleported over to shane and released him. As he got closer Shane's heart started to race. "Please don't hurt me." Shane kept repeating to himself over and over again.

Xavier walked over to him cautiosly and said "I'm not going to hurt you." Once he freed Shane, he took off running, faster than anyone has ran before. He was gone in a blink of an eye, but came back to and said "Thank you." And kissed him on the cheek.

Xavier just smiled and felt his cheek, then heard the doctors voice "GET HIM." He quickly jumped and flew through the air. He was looking for the kid, who had powers like the flash.

As Xavier flew through the air he spotted Shane running through the streets, and decided to dive down so he could catch up do Shane. Ase he dove he actualy landed on top of Shane making both of them crash to the ground.

"OW! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Shane said rubbing his head with a confused look. Xavier just looked down at his feet as he kept yelling at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU NEED SERRIOUS HELP LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING. AND ANOTHER THING WHY DID YOU..." Before Shane could yell about how much it hurted, Xavier grabbed Shane by his shirt and brung him close and the two held Shane by his waist and Shane put his arms around his neck. The two were in a passionate momment and loved every second of it.

After they parted Xavier looked at him and said "You're no Prince Charming, but you'll pass." They both laughed and Xavier said "Sorry for me falling from heaven, it was a hell of a ride." They both laughed again and kissed again.

"Sorry if I'm kinda rushing you or anything." Xavier said.

"No, it's just fine. Thanks for saving me..." Shane said while bending the E.

"Xavier" Xavier said cutting him off.

Shane smiled and nodded. "Okay Xavier."

_**Present**_** Day _Xavier's Point Of View_**

I sat down next to Shane and started to stroked his soft hair. He turned and groaned. "Goodmorning baby" Shane said half asleep half awak.

I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek and said "Goodmorning baby."

"Why are you up so early?" he said with a confused look.

"I'm always up this early. You never notice because you're always sleeping in. Why? I do not know." Xavier said while his voice went 2 octives higher at the end.

Shane just smiled and looked at him with a seductive look. "Hey since you're up this early and I'm kinda horny wanna have some quick sex?"

"Why does it have to be quick I mean can't it be regular se. But thne again if it's regular sex then you're most likely to fall back to sleep and when you do that you won't wake up till another 2 hours and I don't want that or you just..."

Xavaier was cut off by shane getting on top of him. "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX or nahh?" Shane asked with a bit of tension in his voice.

"Please don't start with that or nahh crap lets just have sex." I said with a scowling look.

He smiled as we were going to begin kissing. Our lips touched and I slipped my toung right into his mouth and he returned the favor. He started feeling up my shirt as I grinded into hips. My cock got really hard, and I pushed away from his mouth and went for his neck. He moaned a little, man I love it when he moans.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and closed his eyes with his mouth wide open. I can feel his tent, from his boxers.

I lifted my body up and took off my shirt and we went back to making out.

It was really good until I heard something. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Damnit" I said. Shane just sighed and said, "Can't you just leave that damsle in distress and make love to me?" I looked into Shane's eyes and was baffled by what he said.

"Shane are you okay? Because you woudn't ever say that." He then looked sad and his innocents kicked in again.

I got off and put my shirt and jacket back one and headed out of the door. I jumped from the top of the stairs, from our apartment, and started to fly across some buildings. Then I spotted the person being attacked.

I landed and looked into the ally. I saw some guy in a black hoodie, gray pants, black sneakers, and a fucking black beanie.

"HEY STAND RIGHT THERE OR SHE GETS HURT MAN!" He said grabbing her and putting her in a headlock.

"oh please sir don't put her in a headlock. please blonde female don't elbow him so you won't get awayyyyy." I said sarcastically.

She didn't catch on and the guy didn't either. Wow what a dumb fucking crowd we got here. I shot him with a fire ball, that's not that deadly, in the leg. He fell and I walked over to him. The blonde girl just stood there in shock, but for some reason it feels like I know her from somewhere. Anyway I walk up to the guy as he pulls out a gun.

"I'LL SHOOT!" He shouted.

"AND I'LL BURN!" I shouted right back at him. He had the audacity to actually shoot me. I just laughed at how stupid he fuckin looked right there.

I grabbed him by his collar. "You got two options go to jail and become someone's bitch or go to jail and become someone's punching bag. Either way you're still going to prison."

He was struggling to get up, but I tied a pretty good knot. Yes I was apart of the fucking boy scouts big deal.

I looked back at the blonde female.

"Are you alright ms." I say looking into her eyes. Shit she had some nice brown eyes and her beautiful perfect skin tone. I can't help it if she looks great.

"I'm fine thank you so much..."

"Xavier" I said cutting her off.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. Thanks so much this is like the 5th time this has happned. Ever since I left home I couldn't find a place to stay can you please help me." She said with tears rolling down her eyes.

Aweeeee she's crying. She's so cute, and WAIT 5TH TIME NOW I KNOW I KNEW HER FROM SOMEWHERE. SHE GETS ROBBED AND WHAT NOT AND THAT GETS IN THE FUCKING OF ME DOING NOMRAL SHIT. But fuck it.

"Yeah sure, I just don't want you to get hurt any more or anything like that. So you're able to stay with me and my boyfriend." And once I said that she litterally jumped at me just to hug me.

"OKAY RULE NUMBER 1 DON'T EVER DO THAT AGIAN." She let go.

"Sorry." She said in an innocent voice. Man Kelly is soooooooooo fucking cute. And I'm not a fucking cheater I love Shane with my heart I can't do that to him.

So I flew her back to my house and once I came throught the front door shane came walking out butt naked.

"Hey baby are you ready for...OH MY GOD" He said while reaching for something to cover up his junk. I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor, clenching my stomach, and kicking my feet in the air. Kelly just blushed and couldn't contain herself as she kept stairing at the pillow.

"You didn't tell me we were having company." Shane said while blushing really hard and a small smile.

"I..I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WEREN'T DECENT." I said while laughing. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNNNNNNNY AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Shane just threw the pillow and walked away.

"Kelly that's shane, my boyfirend"

"Is he always like that? You know, nude." She asked in her innocecnt voice.

"Nahhh. And rule 2 no looking at my boyfriend with those fucking eyes you're lucky I'm letting you stay here." I said as I make my way to my room.

Shane was sitting on the bed emberassed and blushing really hard. I take off my clothes and walk over to him only in my underware. I sit on the bed and put my arm around him, but he pushes it off. He's mad and I can tell.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. Will you ever forgive me. Please forgive me baby." I said while giving him my cute eyes, that he can't resist. And they work and he feels sorta bad, but I'm glad I have him to me. I put my arm around him and we start making out. He smiled into the kiss and I got on top of him.

And if things couldn't get any better I heard snoring from the other room. Kelly was asleap, so I quickly took off my underware. And we started to have sex.

"OH ZAVIE" Shane moaned out loud.

"Please don't call me Zavie."

_**RYAN POTTER AS SHANE  
OLIVIA HOLT AS KELLY  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MY CHARACTER XAVIER**_

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LOVED MAKING IT. Tell me how I did with reviews and if I see I got a nice hand full of them I'll make this a story. So its all up to you and how you see this story play out. AJRP OUT PEACE.


End file.
